


sharing is caring

by lovexoright



Series: nct oneshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare, flashfic, it's markhyuck but i didn't even mention mark's name, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: "i dare you to sneak into the movie theatre"





	sharing is caring

"i dare you to sneak into the movie theatre," jaemin said while laughing, taking another sip of his drink. "tomorrow, at the premiere of the new star wars movie" the boy added, grinning.

donghyuck glared at the younger, not happy. "look, if this is payback for last time-" the boy started off, but got cut off by a voice to his left.

"don’t even try to get out of this, hyuck. you’re doing it," renjun voiced.

jeno nodded, agreeing with the elder. "serves you right for all the horrible dares you’ve given us over the years."

"i can’t believe you’re all ganging up on me like this" donghyuck said, dramatically placing his hand over his heart, faking hurt.

all three shrugged, looking unbothered.

 

❝...❞

 

"i'm not doing it. what if i get caught?" donghyuck said as he anxiously looked at the long line of people, all waiting to get into the theater. 

renjun rolled his eyes, "of course you’re going to get caught. it’s the premiere of a star wars movie, all the seats are going to be occupied. even if you got in, where are you going to sit?"

a snort came from jaemin, "we’re not actually expecting you to get in, but it’ll be fun watching you try."

"you’re all such good friends" donghyuck pouted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

renjun just hummed and patted the younger’s back in fake-comfort. "now go on, you don’t want to miss your movie."

donghyuck gave him a glare, as he slowly made his way to the line of people, glancing back at his so-called "friends" as he did. jeno had at least the decency to look a bit guilty there he stood.

he sighed as he stopped at the back of the line, trying to think of a strategy that might work. though the boy realized that the actual chance of getting in was really slim, he should at least give it a try.

biting his lip, the brunette squeezed himself between the people standing in front of him. he wouldn’t have a single chance getting in if he was standing in the furthest back off the line.

the people he passed stared at him, probably wondering what he was doing. "i’m really sorry," donghyuck apologized to them, blushing slightly. "i’m looking for my friend" he then lied. the group of people didn’t exactly look convinced, but they didn’t comment on it either.

"your ticket?" donghyuck suddenly heard from one of the guards a few meters up the line. the boy's heartbeat picked up at the sound of the words.

his earlier embarrassment was forgotten as the line got shorter and shorter, and donghyuck got closer and closer to the guard. the group of friends in front of him was now the only thing that separated him from the front door where the guard was standing. 

seeing a chance, he stepped up so that he was standing next to the group of friends on the opposite side from the guard, using the people as a shield not to be seen. 

the employee checked the group's tickets and nodded approvingly at them, letting them through the door to the theatre, donghyuck slipping in as well. 

"okay," mumbled donghyuck lowly to himself. "now i just need to find a place to sit," he told himself. the boy had an urge to laugh, seeing that renjun had been one hundred percent right. the theatre seemed completely full. 

though doubtful, donghyuck let his eyes sweep over the seats, trying to find an available one. 

more or less everyone that earlier was in the queue seemed to have found their places, and donghyuck was one of the few who still was standing. he ignored the strange looks the people around him were sending, seeing that he was just silently standing there.

it must have been some sort of miracle, because just a few seconds before the lights went out, donghyuck's eyes landed on an abandoned seat. it was in one of the rearmost rows, where people earlier had been standing and passing by non-stop. 

donghyuck moved immediately, walking up to the row. he was lucky enough that the seat was placed on the outer part towards the wall, so that he didn't have to stumble over everyone's legs or overturn someone's popcorn. 

as he settled himself in the chair the commercials started playing, and the boy let out a relieved breath.  
  
"i actually did it" donghyuck grinned. 

he fixed his phone out from his jeans pocket and unlocked the phone. the blinding light from the screen caught the attention of people around him, and donghyuck let out a weak "sorry" as he turned the brightness down to the lowest setting. 

notifications popped up, and a specific one made the young boy snort. 

 **nana** \- 11:32 pm  
u actually got in??? wtf   
well that's no fun 

 **donghyuck** \- 11:37 pm  
yes i got in  
i even found a seat :)

he exited the messenger app and opened snapchat, clicking a quick selfie to send to jaemin, jeno and renjun. just to irk them a little bit.

satisfied, donghyuck locks the phone again and focuses on the screen which is still showing commercial after commercial. 

"excuse me?" 

a voice from the left makes donghyuck turn his head. not expecting the voice to actually be talking to him, he makes a confused sound as he's met with a pair of dark, but friendly-looking eyes.  

"i think you're in my seat," the black-haired boy whispers as he shows his ticket. 

donghyuck gulps as he takes a look at the number on the ticket which does, in fact, fit the number showcased on the seat that's currently residing the brunette. 

he gives the newcomer an awkward smile.

"would you mind sharing your seat with me?"  

**Author's Note:**

> just trying to get better at writing,, don't mind me


End file.
